Falco Lombardi
Falco Lombardi is a character from the Star Fox series and is the fellow right hand man of Fox McCloud He is the best Arwing pilot there is which makes him very handy in a dogfight. However he dislikes authority, and likes to be late. He would not like to admit it, but he considers the team his family. Falco has a personal Arwing named the Sky Claw which is armed with a multi lock on which helps when there are many enemies to face in a battle. ReBoot Muliuniverse He was on top of the Great Fox soaring through Corneria with Fox sparring him, until he got a contact from Akari stating that a super virus is infecting the Net, and soon the Smash System. Loving a challenge, Falco took the call to arms. As the Smashers headed to Mainframe, his Arwing was severed from them and he fought the Guardian fleet. By the time he won, the System was already corrupt, including its Guardians. He landed and fought off the volatile Matrix after the Ice Climbers lost royally. As soon as he was about to shoot him, Falco reflected his bullet, hitting his icon in the process resulting in his sudden cure and possible deletion. He challenged AndrAIa who was defeated by Kirby, and the war was won overall by Samus and Mewtwo. The Ultimate Story Falco started out in the Ultimate Story as a punk 5 year old who liked to pick on weaklings and morons, more so the morons. He used to pick on Fox as a means to toughen him up. However, after Fox was able to stand up to him, they decided to get to know each other and over time, they became good friends. Falco lived with his mother, who pulled him away from an abusive father, knowing that she was only being used so that he could have a child to raise into becoming like himself. She ran away from his father in hopes of having him raised into becoming his own person. Falco loved his mother a lot. She especially raised him to be respectful towards girls. Because of this, he has a soft spot for girls and treat a lot of them with respect, so it would be no surprise that he would be appalled to abuse towards women. Falco lost his mother at the age of 7 after his father found her. He intended to destroy her then take back his son to either raise him like how he wanted or dispose of him if he couldn't. Falco's mom gave her life to get rid of his father, so she didn't survive the ordeal. He was then sent away to live with an aunt and uncle, which was why he didn't attend the same elementary school as his friends. At the age of 9, Falco and his friends visited the home world of Rayman where they met and befriended him. At 13, the Cornerians rescued a civilization of an entire planet after Andross attacked it. There, the Starfox team met D.W. and after noticing a few unusual and unique things about her, they made or a member of the team. During the events of the first Ultimate Story, Misty stayed on Corneria for a year to train her powers. Falco didn't take much of a liking to her and often teased her, much to the annoyance of Peach almost as much as Misty. He would sometimes bother her but Peach helped her find a way to deal with him rather than losing her temper as part of keeping her Princess training in check. When Fox was made a Gym Leader for Lisa's Pokemon League, Falco helped him out by becoming an assistant trainer in his special gym. After Lisa shut down her Pokemon League and had the original Kanto Gym Leaders start back up, Falco and his friends continued being Pokemon trainers and kept all of their Pokemon. During Ultimate Story the Missing Link, Corneria was invaded but he and the rest of his team were able to escape along with some new friends that they had just made. During their long journey to try and find the mastermind behind their invasion, Falco gained the ability to fly from copying the power of the Rooster talisman thanks to the crest that he had gained a few years back. Around the time that the Cornerians were getting to know their new friends, he immediately took a liking to Clover, one of the girls of G.R.O.U.P., much to her annoyance. He even tricked her into a blind date, which caused her to develop a grudge against him which seemed to have never dissipated over the years. When Misty set out to find the voices from her dream, they discovered 4 mystical gems that were her guardians. From there, they bonded with each of the members of the Starfox team via their crests, with Falco having Diama, the Impulsive Guardian bond with him, thereby granting each member with the ability to swim fast and breathe underwater. During the events of Ultimate Story 2, Falco was absent at the very beginning until his sudden return during Fox's battle against the newly revived Andross. As he was reuniting with his friends during his long absent, they restored their powers, which had faded after his departure and became much more of a dedicated magic user than he was in the past. Falco had shown to greatly mature as he was more dedicated to his friends as well as having taken magic much more seriously. He still has his gripes here and there and tend to do things that would annoy his friends, but he remained unconditionally loyal to his friends, always willing to stand by them whenever he is needed. He even became much more serious towards Misty to a point where he stopped teasing her so much and actually became one of her best friends. He was even one of their best men during both of his best friends' wedding. Even though Falco can still be somewhat immature and kind of has a tendency to mock his friends or even groan about grunt work that he doesn't like to do, he still remains loyal to his friends as well as their cause. He has a thing for treating women with respect thanks to his mom, almost to a point where he would retaliate against anyone that would mistreat or abuse women. He also developed a sore spot with some humans, especially when they have a habit of doing bad things, mistreating other humans and even making decisions that are obvious bad and/or stupid. He also greatly detests bullying and is shown to have a soft spot for victims of bullying, being the one to stand up for those who are tormented constantly. He was never superficial as he is nice to anyone, regardless of whether or not they're "cool". When cool kids call him off for standing up to those that they think are lamos, he would brush it off and proudly call himself a rebel who likes to break rules, especially ones made by stupid trends, such as never talk to the so-called lamos. He the kind of guy that would follow his own rules and disregards any insults directed towards him for not doing things "their way". Falco may be a jerk, but he is, without a doubt, one of the nice ones. Despite his cool guy reputation, Falco is also shown to be very intelligent. He likes puzzle and mystery games and has shown to really like graphic novels, such as Phoenix Wright. His friends would often call him an idiot sometimes, but his far from actually being one. He's also close friends with Buttercup, Sonic, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Post US2 During the US3, the Xiaolin Dragons (Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raymundo) gifted the main quartet something known as the Shen Gong Wu; mystical items from their world. Falco got the following: * Shen Gong Wu Reason * Eagle Scope His bird-like appearance * Eye of Dashi It was a gift from Raymundo as a sign of their friendship * Falcon's Eye Again, his bird-like appearance * Wushu Helmet It's a cool looking helmet for him Kimiko gave a piece of the Cat's Eye Draco to Falco. He has joined the Woofoo Alliance led by Jak, the Woofoo Alchemist, becoming of of the Pyro wielders along side Kimiko and Zuko, 2 other fighters that he became close friends with. When he and the rest of the Woofoo Alliance were challenged by the Descendants of Darkness, they were defeated and sent into another world. Falco was dropped off in a very large settlement known as the Hidden Leaf Village along with Kimiko and Zuko. There, they met Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Falco bonded with Sasuke while Zuko bonded with Naruto and Kimiko bonded with Sakura. After they reunited with the other members of that world and found a way to escape it, they promised their new friends that they would return to rescue it from the Dark Shroud that has encased it. During the US4, he and his friends were pulled into another realm where they had to fight off a dark threat before their worlds disintegrate from it. He became a captain of the special squadron that he and his friends formed to combat the threat, alongside Fox, Misty and Krystal. He obtained the alias Captain Pyroto and wields a Keyblade named the Blue Phoenix which was made just for him. Falco's Pokemon 16-Pidgey.png|Pidgey 17-Pidgeotto.png|Pidgeotto 18-Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot 21-Spearow.png|Spearow 22-Fearow.png|Fearow 106-Hitmonlee.png|Hitmonlee 141-Kabutops.png|Kabutops 55-Golduck.png|Golduck 91-Cloyster.png|Cloyster 73-Tentacruel.png|Tentacruel 155-Cyndaquil.png|Cyndaquil 197-Umbreon.png|Umbreon 227-Skarmory.png|Skarmory 164-Noctowl.png|Noctowl 212-Scizor.png|Scizor 223-Remoraid.png|Remoraid 224-Octillery.png|Octillery 250px-169Crobat.png|Crobat 178-Xatu.png|Xatu 255-Torchic.png|Torchic 257-Blaziken.png|Blaziken 274-Nuzleaf.png|Nuzleaf 277-Swellow.png|Swellow 291-Ninjask.png|Ninjask 269-Dustox.png|Dustox 367-Huntail.png|Huntail 373-Salamence.png|Salamence The Grand Summer Season Trek Sometime after the latest saving, The Team was ambushed and killed by Pigma. Falco swore to make Pigma pay for his actions, when he was contacted by Picard, Riker and Worf and he volunteered to battle against General Krell's Army where he meets Togruta Jedi Ahsoka Tano and join to face General Krell's army along with Star Fleet. He is given an assignment alongside Ahsoka to track down Clawgrip and to prevent him from giving secrets away, they are successful and they're give their next assignment to the mountains. In the mountains he runs into Twilight, Mandark, Spike, Sagat and Q, he gets in a fight with Twilight Sparkle as he challenges her to a race to the mountains and he forces Ahsoka with him like Twilight does with Mandark. Afterwords Falco and Twilight get called by Bender who learns that Falco and Ahsoka are also after Vilgax so Bender alongside Skipper, Heloise and King Julian recruit the two to join the team. Falco get his first mission with the B Team by going back to the past with Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Spike and Ahsoka to retrieve a body to give life to when they see Ra Al Ghul next. He then finds himself joining forces with his rivals to face Vilgax and his allegiance which he complains about since he doesn't like Leon or Panther very much. However he finds himself alongside Ahsoka, Phineas, Isabella, Brak and Zordak working with them to defeat Pong Krell. WHich they manage to do have a long hike through the asteroids. Totally Mobian Spies Falco stays on the B Team and decides to work against Iron Queen and her group and even meets some more of Bender's pals.He ends up encountering the Pine Twins alongside Bender, Ahsoka, Skipper, Finn, Phineas, Isabella and Q and investigates their murder with them at that. Event this gangster has a cuteness proximty which affects him but he is snapped out of it by Isabella, Skipper, Bender, Q, Pericles and Heloise. Afterwards he assists the group in their rescue of Dipper from Gideon. He then fends off Red Skull`s forces with help from Ahsoka to make sure the others aren't in danger. When he hears that Eddy is going in the jungle he can't help to resist wanting to play Welcome to the Jungle. Falco is a bit of a snarker as he snarks at Meowth and Jack constantly. Falco then files Big Boss and the Alpha Team to the Ship allowing Bender to get in, and Big Boss to destroy the Patriots Friends: Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Krystal, Misty, Sam, Alex, Clover, Katara, Kimiko, Zuko, Danny Phantom, Sakuka Uchiha, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss,Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Captain Jack Sparrow, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Tak, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Ferb, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Rolf Enemies: Star Wolf mainly Leon, Pigma, The Aparoids, The Angulars, General Krell, Vilgax's allegiance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, falco 1.jpg falco 2.jpg falco 3.jpg falco 4.jpg falco 5.jpg falco 6.png falco 7.gif falco 8.jpg falco 9.jpg falco 10.jpg falco 11.jpg falco 12.jpg falco 13.jpg falco 14.png 300px-Falco643D1.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Fox Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Birds Category:Chaotic Good Category:Non Humans Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Pilots Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bill Johns Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Rivals Category:Agile Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Shield Reflector Users Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supporting Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story